


you don't have to tell no one (cuz no one wants to know)

by mr_charles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie and Oswald get lunch. They chat. It's nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to tell no one (cuz no one wants to know)

It’s not that Lee _doesn’t_ want to be seen having a late lunch here, it’s just… there might be a lot of questions she doesn’t want to answer. Clearing her throat, she adjusts her veil with her gloved hands before folding them on the table in front of her. A deep purple linen napkin is folded to the left of her empty plate and the lights from the club make her silverware appear a shade of lavender. 

 

“Dr. Thompkins,” that gentle, albeit high voice, says. “I was worried you’d forgotten about me.”

 

“Oh Oswald,” she smiles. “These lunches are the highlight of my week.” She’s not lying. She gets a gourmet meal for free and there’s something cozy about Oswald’s club when it’s empty like this. 

 

“I’m glad,” Oswald says, sitting across from her at the table, “I’m so very glad.” 

 

A suited waiter pours champagne for Oswald but Lee stops him from filling her glass. “Just water, please.” A pause. “Actually…do you have any cranberry juice? I’ve got a craving.”

 

Lifting an eyebrow, the waiter looks at Oswald. “Gerald, bring the lady some cranberry juice.” 

 

“Right away, ma’am.” The waiter bows low. 

 

“How is your little bump, Dr. Thompkins?” Oswald looks lovingly at the swell under Lee’s dress. “With your beauty and James’ brawn, I imagine they’ll be quite the powerhouse.”

Lee blushes. 

 

 

Oswald has been the most…oddly supportive of her during her pregnancy. Well, Mr. Nygma had made a hand drawn children’s book of riddles for her but that afternoon, Oswald caught Lee at a local gas station, happily munching on a deep fried ham and cheese pastry and drinking a soda of a hideous neon green. 

 

“Please, Dr. Thompkins,” he had pleaded. “Come to my club and I will have the best chefs in Gotham make you anything besides…” he crinkled his nose and flicked at an empty wrapper, “…this.”

 

 

“Very active,” Lee says, caressing her stomach. “Jim does this trick— I hate it!— where he sticks a cold beer can on my stomach to see the baby move away from the cold! And every time, I say ‘Jim, that can’t be good for the baby!’, but he keeps doing it!”

 

Oswald laughs with her. “That James is quite the scamp. How is he doing?”

 

“Oh gosh, he’s on some big case with Bullock. I’m beginning to think Bullock is the one he’s engaged to instead.” Lee rolls her eyes. “But Ed, Mr. Nygma, sorry, has been so kind to me. He gives up his pathology stool so I can rest my feet on it. He helps me around the lab and has even become the second in command M.E. because the sight of entrails just makes me— gahck!”

 

Their waiter comes back with a wine glass full of cranberry juice, which Lee thanks him for. “And what will you be having today, Mr. Cobblepot?”

 

“Whatever the lady is having, Gerald,” Oswald says. “Dr. Thompkins?”

 

“Just a chef’s salad without the meat,” Lee says, “and as much ranch dressing as possible.”

 

A small laugh from Oswald. “I’ll have the same but with a nice vinaigrette, please. Thank you, Gerald..  Our Mrs. Reynolds will be upset you don’t want the salmon with pomegranate jelly," he says to Lee.

 

Lee chuckles. “Well, you tell Mrs. Reynolds that I’m massively pregnant and appalled by anything remotely fishy.”

 

“Oh posh,” Oswald chides. “You’re glowing, Dr. Thompkins.”

 

Another blush from Lee. “Why do you do this, Oswald?”

 

He shrugs. “I like to take care of my friends. Ah! Before you say anything, Dr. Thompkins, any friend of James is a friend of mine.” He places his hand on his heart. “I like to see you happy and healthy. Especially with that little bump growing.”

 

“Out of all the gangsters in this city, and my boyfriend befriends the one interested in pre-natal care.”

 

Oswald shrugs again. Lee laughs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leslie's gas station diet is based on my mom's own pregnancy cravings.
> 
> and ahahaHAHA YOU BET I SNUCK IN A FIREFLY REFERENCE.


End file.
